


Sunlight

by Amuse_me (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Author is in pain herself, Behind the Scenes, Chronic Pain, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, gimme love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: As Zach put it, they could sacrifice quality over quantity or, they could sacrifice their sanity.Sanity it is.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all it's @gaylittlepieceofsh1t from Tumblr here. This fanfic came to me after one too many Hillywood behind the scenes video.  
> Give a comment below if you want more!

"CUT!"

Eugene was tired.

Sunlight was shining through the window, rays falling just short of his body. It gave the room a great lighting. If the cameras were to the left they could get some great shots on the stuff they'd scheduled for tomorrow...

This was the eighth time Ned had to call cut on the scene. It was just a _scene_. A simple dialogue acting over playback audio of everyone reading  _fanfiction_  of all things.

He was supposed to recite his lines first. The dialogue sequence in filming doesn't always require two people. It was supposed to take fifteen minutes tops.

Yeah, no it’s been two hours and Eugene’s _done_. Done with a capital D.

He hasn’t had a proper night of sleep in months and his eyes were burning. Ned looked at him encouragingly. Eugene could see a tightness to his mouth that he associated with _running way behind schedule_.

Zach had gone to take a nap. His back had flared up again. This happened like, twice a week when he was close to taking his shots but it’s an improvement over like, all the time. His old man body didn’t get cured by the injections but it was something close.

Ned tried prompting the lines to him again but Eugene’s focus was gone. _It’s two lines_ , he could hear Ned muttering, _two lines and we’re done_.

Yeah, no Eugene needed a drink. A nice cold beer or maybe a martini...

“I think we gotta take a few,” Emily, their production coordinator suggested.

Ned looked crestfallen. Eugene knew that he’d been working late nights too what with a baby in the picture. Even a few hours’ delay in schedule was not gonna help the matters with the new dad here

“No, no, I’m good!” Eugene grinned unconvincingly, taking a mental count.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

**“What’re you doing here?”**

“CUT! Emily’s right we have to take a break, let’s see if Zach is up to film his part.”

Oh for fucks sake. Eugene tried to give Ned a reassuring smile but the green eyed man didn't notice. Ned's eyes were  fixed at a point to his right.

An adorably rumpled Zach had walked up to the set from one of the rooms. Eugene could see a makeshift cot made of rolling chairs and a pillow from the corner of his eye. There was a general air of unkemptness and discomfort around him.

Eugene's fingers twitched. He could fix that hair up if only he had a chance to-

“You feeling any better?” Ned asked Zach, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Yep,”

Zach’s brow twitched and eyes widened.

That’s a tell folks.

That fucking _liar_ was still in pain. Had it not been for that desperate look in Ned’s eyes, Eugene would’ve called him out on it.

Zach quickly went into the room he was camping in. He came changed into the t-shirt and snapback he was supposed to be wearing in the fanfiction, not a hint of anything but excitement on his face.

 _Of course_ he’s excited, it was his idea in the first place.

The cameras were reset and Eugene watched Zach position himself on the couch. An inch of his T-shirt rose up and Eugene turned away. Sleep deprivation led to depraved thoughts. Not cool. Not. Cool.

“Eugene where are you supposed to be in this room?”

“Yes?”

“ _I said_ where are you supposed to stand when the dialogues running?”

Zach was speaking to him like he was five. Eugene huffed and went to stand at his place.

The second Ned yelled action, Zach became a different person. Eyes hooded, flirty and drunk. He spoke all the funny and the serious bits with the consistency of peanut butter. He was Zach but not quite Zach, as if he'd slipped into a different, slightly ill fitting skin.

Eugene was transfixed.

And guess what? Kornfeld wrapped it up in twenty minutes. Ned only had to cue him once.

And then it was time for their shots together. Eugene felt a small sharp burst of anxiety shoot up. He didn’t want to do this. He just wanted to be home sleeping and spending time with his dogs. It has been a long week.

“Hey nerd, you mind if I take Eugene aside for a second?”

Ned was in a better mood because things were finally, _finally_ advancing so he waved his hand as though to say _get on with it._

Out of all the things he expected Zach to say it wasn’t,

“I know you don’t want to shoot this,”

“I do want to shoot this,”

“No you don’t,”

“Zach,”

“ _Eugene_ ,”

It was only for a second, but Eugene saw the pain as it tried to flicker through Zach’s expression. It was quickly replaced by an impatient look. Look at this idiot being obviously in pain and asking _Eugene_ about his feelings. It was his fucked up sense of maintaining that he's not important. But he is and that's that.

Eugene would be lying if he said he didn’t find Zach cute. And okay he’d considered dating him back in the early days. But it never felt like a good time. And he’d be lying if he said his feelings had faded away. But Eugene wasn’t dumb. He wasn’t going to ruin a great friendship over the possibility of a hypothetical relationship.

“Zach we’re working under a tight schedule here!” He snapped.

“And you don’t want to do this. Are we stating facts here? You’ve got a problem, fix it.”

Yeah, Eugene was in love. With this guy. _Wow_.

Zach looked at him expectantly. He nodded and smiled. Yeah he could do this.

“AND CUT! Okay that looked good, Eugene, Zach, go home. I’m gonna call Keith to take over for the next shot. We gotta get our asses back here at six!” Ned yelled as he picked up his phone to make a phone call.

It was a wrap for this morning. Of course they’d have to review this later, but for now, it was a wrap.

They didn’t shoot videos chronologically. Sometimes they had to shoot a couple of different scenes from a couple of different videos in the same day or prep the area if the video was going to be messy.

As Zach put it, they could sacrifice quality over quantity or, they could sacrifice their sanity.

_Sanity it is._

“Eugene,” Zach was beaming at him. Eugene wanted to shield his face. It was like looking directly at the sun.

“Yeah?” He answered instead.

“Kiss me,”

It was noon now and they were the only ones in the room. The glare of the sun was hitting his pale arms. There was a leaking tap somewhere in the house that was dripping.

It wasn’t a comfortable pause. Eugene fidgeted, opening his mouth to say something, anything.

_Is he crazy? Am I crazy? Does that change who they are? Will the other guys mind? What about Bowie what if Bowie doesn’t like-_

“I can’t tell you what Bowie thinks but I believe he loves you, kinda like me,”

Eugene gaped like a fish. He just said all of that. Out loud.

“Will you stop _thinking_ and kiss me?”

Zach’s lips were pillowy and soft. It was as though the earth had stopped moving for a second. All he could hear was blood rushing through his ears and the slightly sloppy wet kissing sounds.

It was pleasant, kinda like they were teenagers and not the very grown men with way too much coffee in their systems. Not quite skittish but still it was all very high school 2.0.

Eugene came up for air to rest his forehead on Zach’s shoulder.

Oh,

 _Oh_.

They stayed like this until Eugene felt his stomach growl. The next shoot would be starting way too soon and it would be for the best to clear out. But _maybe_ a couple more minutes?

The sun was shining through the windows, and in its light nothing and everything had changed.


End file.
